


With You

by troyclarknickotto



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 314, Drug Use, First Kiss, First Time, First ever published fic, M/M, OOC I guess, be gentle lol, drug use reference, idk if this is even finished but here you folks go, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troyclarknickotto/pseuds/troyclarknickotto
Summary: Troy and Nick finally get together the night they do drugs at the Bazaar.
Relationships: Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	With You

After the herd walked away from Troy and Nick, Troy loosened his embrace on the younger man. Nick was still feeling the effects of the drugs they took, and by the looks of it, so was Troy. They stumbled their way back to the bazaar and to their room.  
“Let’s shower,” Troy grabbed Nick before he could lay down. “Grab the tokens.” Nick grabbed the tokens, Troy grabbed their bag of clean clothes, and somehow they made their way to the showers.  
“Only enough for one stall,” the lady tsked.  
“You didn’t get all the tokens,” Troy commented. Nick just handed over the tokens and pulled Troy to a shower. Troy watched in a blur as Nick removed his clothes. He found himself unable to look away from Nick’s naked body. Troy instinctually removed his own clothes as Nick started up the shower head. Their clothes both left on the ground. Nick didn’t know if it was the drugs or an opportunity finally presenting itself, but he found himself flying towards Troy as if they were magnetized. Their lips worked at each other. It felt simultaneously like they’d been kissing forever and like the brilliant first kiss it was. In between kisses they bathed each other in the small shower. They washed away the soap and shampoo, dried off the best they could, and left back to their room in fresh clothes. “Come here,” Troy said as soon as Nick put the lock on their door. Nick was kissing Troy in the next moment, pulling the older man’s clothes back off. It was a blur of bare skin and kisses. It wasn’t rough and fast like Nick expected it to be. Troy went slow as he touched Nick. He kissed every inch of Nick’s skin. Troy had been wanting this and it took Nick until the moment he was inside Troy to realize he’d wanted this all along too.

The next morning woke up with a headache and a naked Troy beneath him. Nick shifted his head on Troy’s chest so he was looking up at the man’s face.  
“You should take a picture,” Troy said, startling Nick, as his eyes were closed.  
“What?” Nick asked, confused.  
“It’ll last longer,” Troy poked an eye open. Nick snorted at the poor attempt at a joke.  
“Believe me, if we ever got ahold of a camera, I would absolutely take pictures of you naked,” Nick pulled the sheet on top of them down to full expose Troy’s torso.  
“Oh ya?” Troy raised an eyebrow, as if challenging Nick. He has a little smirk on his face that was driving Nick crazy.  
“Since we don’t have a camera, maybe I could draw you,” Nick moved to straddled Troy, cheeky smile in place.  
“Of course you draw,” Troy placed his large hands on Nick’s small, but muscular, waist. “I’d be okay with that,” Troy caressed Nick softly, reminding Nick of the tenderness Troy had expressed the night before and how surprising it had been. “I’ll find supplies for you, but right now we need to meet your mom.”  
“About that—“ Nick began as Troy sat up. He made sure Nick stayed in his lap the whole time. “I want to stay here,” Nick ran his hands against and down Troy’s shoulders. “With you.” Troy smirked and leaned in. He kissed Nick gently, his hand running up Nick’s back, holding him close.  
“I’m fine with that,” Troy said against Nick’s lips. “She’s going to be mad at you.”  
“She’s gonna know I got high last night,” Nick shrugged. “She’ll be pissed at me anyways.” Nick kissed Troy again.  
“She’ll be pissed at me,” Troy rolled his eyes. Nick laughed and got up. They got dressed quickly and left their room, locking it on their way out. They went out the side door they used when working for El Matarife. The pair walked around the building until they saw Madison’s water tanker.  
“She already looks mad,” Troy snorted his laughter. Nick smiled and chuckled looking back at Troy.  
“Stay here,” his eyes flickered down to Troy’s lips, wishing he could kiss him now. He chuckled and walked towards his mom. Troy watched Madison’s face. Her eyes flickering to Troy a few times. She looked like she was trying to hide her emotions, but Troy could easily see the angry disappointment in her facial features. They hugged and Madison left. Nick threw an arm around Troy’s shoulders and led him back to the bazaar.  
“It’s just me and you,” Nick smiled wickedly at Troy. Troy had a hard time not grabbing Nick and pulling him in. Finally it was just the two of them; Troy and Nick against the world.


End file.
